Drift King
Drift King, also known as DK, is the King (Club Leader) of Drift Racing at VGHS as well as a friendly rival and later ally of Ted Wong (whom he refers to as "Theodore"). As his name suggests, he is the best Drift racer at VGHS and leads the team, as he presides over the sign-ups in Episode 7. Also to note he was once thought to be a staff member of VGHS however was later revealed to be a senior on his way to medical school. Overview Season 1 Drift King's first appearence was in Episode 2 where he challenges Ted Wong to a race with the prize being Ki Swan's game that was stolen by his crew, The Drifters. Despite barely defeating Ted in the race, he decided to give Ki her game back after seeing Ted's tremendous potential as a racing gamer. DK desires for Ted to join the Drift Team going as far to fight alongside him during the school's riot, but Ted is insistant that he must join Rhythm Gaming to please his father, Freddie Wong. Near the end of the season, Ki tricks Ted by switching their ID cards, forcing Ki to join Rhythm Gaming while Ted joins the Drift Team. DK was pleased despite the circumstances, and welcomed Ted into his crew with open arms. Season 2 Personality DK has a personality comparable to that of Medival royalty, speaking in rhythm and using formal terms. He is persistent and generally calm, although he can be angered when insulted or runs out of patience. Despite his seemingly chivalrous personality and behavior, as the series progresses, more dangerous and darker aspects of his character, such as gambling and blackmail are seen. Relationships Ted Wong DK's relationship with Ted Wong is his most explored relationship in the series. DK refers to Ted as "Theodore", and is one of the first people to recognize Ted's talent as a Drift Racer. Throughout Season 1, he works to make Ted accept his Drift Racing talent, rather than follow in his father's footsteps. DK is annoyed that Ted is denying his true passion and skill, although he seems not to harbor ill will towards him. In Season 2, some dimension is shown in their relationship. It is displayed that DK has some doubt in Ted in terms of his follow-through in work and his experience as a gamer. In Season 3, DK was willing to help Ted to gain enough votes for Ki's school presidency campaign. Later on in the season, DK asked Ted to do some risky actions to get payback on the Dutchess that resulted in Ted getting detention. The Drifter's childish antics and lack of total respect for Ted (shown when DK and the Drifters played Ted's game without him despite Ted asking them earlier) forced Ted to challenge DK to a final race for the rights as leader to which DK accepts. Although Ted was able to eliminate DK and the Drifters from the race, he decided to throw the game after seeing DK's defeated state and allowed him to keep his kingdom before leaving the Drifters for good. DK later offers Ted the title of "Drift King" as he believed that he was his most suitable successor, but is turned down much to his dissapointment. The two eventually banded together with the rest of their VGHS classmates to take on Napalm. After winnning the game and saving VGHS, the two embraced, indicating no hard feelings between each other. Ki Swan DK and Ki appear to be on good terms. Appearances *Season 1, Episode 4 * Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 2, Episode 1 *Season 3, Episode 5 *Season 3, Episode 6 Gaming Abilities Drift Racing DK is among the best Drift Racers in Season 1. However, as the series progressed, Ted is seen slowly catching up to him and eventually, in Season 3, beats him in a pink slips match. Trivia *Because the word 'king' is in his name, the way he speaks is comparable to the language of medieval times, back when monarchs existed. *Because of his car-esque personality, there are car noises whenever he is around. For example, in Season 1, Episode 6, there is a car honk when he winks at Ki Swan and there is a sound of a car doing a burnout, then driving off when he throws the drink at Brian D and leaves. This trait eventually fades away after Season 2. *While implied that in Season 2 DK is a teacher at the school (but later in season 3 it was revealed that he is a senior on his way to medical school), there are multiple times throughout Season 1 that imply that he is a student (his presence at Jenny's party, participating in the fight at Signups, his two cronies). *DK has been seen with a corndog at least once in every season. Hilariously he is never seen eating any of them. *On July 8th, 2016, DK's portrayer, Rocky Collins, sadly passed away. The cause of death remains unknown but most likely attributed to a heart attack. Category:Characters Category:Students